


Never better

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Taking care of her is one of the duties he doesn't mind





	Never better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! A town made out of fluff is our next destination, because I love a certain attending taking care of people he loves the most.  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan got used to seeing Claire every day. After weeks of denial and pain, constant hints and encouragement from Naveen, he finally got over himself, and asked her out on a date. Properly, like he should have done in the first place. He got her flowers, took her into a quiet restaurant and a stroll around the park. They talked for hours, just like they always do, from the very first time they had a chance to do that. At the end of the night she kissed him softly, beginning their new relationship, one that was out in the open, without secrets and without hiding.

Working together made them spend a lot of time together, and when they were apart, they made sure to update each other once a day. That’s why, when she didn’t come to work one day, without a word, he got worried. The fact that her roommates didn’t know what was going on either made the situation even worse.

Naveen understood. What is more, he encouraged him to check on her. He let him go the second he heard ‘Claire’ and ‘missing’ in the same sentence. Twenty minutes later Ethan stood before her door, ones that he got to know from all the times she invited him over. He knocked and waited, listening anxiously for any sign of movement or life. A faint sound of ‘come in’ pierced through the silence. He has never opened the door faster in his life.

The apartment was quiet, soft atmosphere of tranquility and silence embracing everything and everyone in its wake.

“Claire? Are you in here?” he called out, looking around, searching for her. All he heard in return was a cough, first a single one, turning into a full coughing fit.

He opened the door to her room and was met with a troubling sight. There she was, lying in bed, comforter covering her whole, only her hair visible. There was a bin full of used tissues, standing on the floor, an almost empty mug with a cold, unfinished tea on the bedside table and some sort of medicine lying there.

“Ethan? What are you- “ another coughing attack shook her, her body convulsing under covers. He walked over to her side, sitting on the bed next to her. “No, don’t come any closer. You’ll get sick too.” She covered herself completely, refusing to let him see her in this state.

“Claire, I see sick people every day. Come on, Rookie, don’t hide from me.” He tried joking a little, but it didn’t work. Peeling back the covers, he could finally see her whole. The clothes she was wearing were wet, her skin was pink, a result of fever no doubt, her hair was all over the place. Eyes swollen, nose red, lips dry. He reached over, stroking her forehead softly.

“My poor, little Claire.” His words were overflowing with affection, concern spelled out all over his face as he looked at her.

“If I wasn’t so tired, I would have argue about calling me little…” she murmured before falling into a deep slumber, fighting the fever to stay conscious and ultimately losing, letting his touch lull her to sleep.

He took her hand into his, keeping a steady movement on her forehead. She looked so small, so vulnerable. Seeing her like this made his heart ache. He came to know her as a strong woman, always there for other people, open and bright. Now, she looked defeated, and he it was up to him to put her back together.

“I’ll take care of you.” he whispered, partially to her, but deep down he knew he was reassuring himself that he could do it.

Given the fact that he has been in her room a couple of times, he knew where her clothes were stored. Moving around the room as quietly as he could, he got a fresh pair of pants and a T-shirt he left at her place at one point. As delicately as he could, he changed her clothes, and bedsheets, making sure she was comfortable and safe all the time. Once that was done, he cleaned around her room, replacing the nearly empty tissue box with a new one, carrying the mug into the kitchen, getting her some proper medicine.

Coming back to the room, he noticed that she left the bed, probably in the bathroom. Ethan sat down, waiting for her to come back. She reappeared a few minutes later, looking a little better, but still terribly tired.

“You really don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to see me like this.” she tried again as she approached him. She lost her balance just as she came to a stop in front of him, her knees giving in under her. He shot up, wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling.

“You’re wrong. I _do_ have to do this. I would never forgive myself if I left and something happened to you. And I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about. I want all of you, I want to take care of you. I want it all, Claire.” He kissed her forehead softly, her skin burning up underneath his lips. Keeping her close, he picked her up, placing her back on the bed, moving the comforter over her body. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He went into the bathroom, getting a small towel and soaking it in warm water. Once he was back by her side, he placed it delicately on her forehead, his hand moving to her head, stroking her hair softly. She closed her eyes at the sensation, the feeling of his tender touch soothing her.

Claire fell asleep a few minutes later, leaving him to himself again. Deciding that he needed something to kill some time, he moved to her bookshelf, picking up the most interesting one. he debated whether he should move to the living room or stay there, ultimately deciding on staying, just to keep an eye on her. Reclining next to her, he opened the book and began reading, one hand on the paper, the other one running through her hair. He felt himself slipping down the bed towards her, his head falling onto her shoulder, and before he could do anything about it, he fell asleep next to her.

\----

Claire woke up after what felt like days, a little confused, until she remembered how sick she was. Now, she was feeling a whole lot better, the worst of her illness behind her. Even before opening her eyes, she could feel another body on the bed next to her, warm and comforting. She took a deep breath in, recognizing the scent that hit her nose instantly.

_Ethan._

He must have fallen asleep while taking care of her. She didn’t want to disturb him, so she stayed still. In that exact moment her door opened and Bryce walked in.

“Hey Claire, are you okay? Dr. Ramsey has been worried about- oh, I see he found you.” he stopped by the door frame, lowering his voice as she raised her finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet.

“Let him sleep, he needs it. Yeah, I’m fine. I have an excellent doctor to take care of me.” She looked down at Ethan, sleeping in her arms, with a soft smile on her face.

“I’ll leave you be then. Call out if you need us, we’ll be in the living room.” With a final look at the pair in bed, he retreated from the room and closed the door behind him.

Claire kept on looking at the man in her arms. He was exceptional, a completely different person to her than to the rest of the world. He was compassionate and caring and impossibly sweet, even though he would never admit that. All the reasons for which she loved him. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead softly and tenderly, hugging him closer to her. She felt his arms tightening around her, his face burying in her neck, breathing in deeply.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep, words muffled by her skin.

“Never better.”


End file.
